There are several state of the art hair grooming devices known in the prior art that are preferably used to facilitate hair titling and hair combing of sectioned hair strands. Time after time, these devices managed to eliminate any unwanted tangling and matting of hair strands. Furthermore, there are other hair grooming devices known in the prior art that are used as multi-purpose apparatuses for purposes of hair combing and hair picking: Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. D282,293; Wall, U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,925; and Schleicher, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,273.
There are other hair grooming devices known in the prior art that are used predominantly for the purpose of hair lifting only: Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. D270,296; Bozak, U.S. Pat. No. D368,981; and Featherstone, and U.S. Pat. No. 258,541.
There are few others that serve the purpose of replaceable brush holders with various orientations therein, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,661.
Finally, there are hair grooming devices known in the prior art that function as applicator tools for processes of hair dressing, hair coloring and the like. See Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,512; Foti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,637; Mourad, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,537; DaSilva, U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,928.
However, none of the devices aforementioned provide an all-inclusive, multi-functional hair grooming apparatus that can seamlessly manipulate various processes of hair grooming with just one hand. Most of the devices known in the prior art require the use of a second hand as an assistant to hold the hair strands while the first hand performs the various hair grooming processes. The cumbersome procedure is a drastic disadvantage for a user who seems disabled when engaged in a combined effort of hair grooming process, where simultaneous actions are essential. For example, combination processes such as hair lifting and hair highlighting or hair combing and hair partitioning. Additionally, the present invention alleviates many hair grooming disadvantages and rewards a user with a revolutionary hair grooming tool that can be worn on one hand manipulated through movement of that one hand, thus leaving the other hand to perform other relevant tasks essential in making the hair grooming experience a seamless process. The present invention allows the user to save time due to its combined state of the art, multi-tasking functionality in hair grooming.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need of a hair grooming device that is all-inclusive and versatile, and one which can enable anyone to perform various hair grooming processes with great flexibility and lesser disadvantages. The present invention is a multi-task hair grooming pick that is easily maneuverable, easily transportable, lightweight, and inexpensive to manufacture.